See me smile
by ChibyL
Summary: Dean and Gabriel have been friends for a while, when Dean discovers something about Gabe's family. Something like a cute, amazing little brother whose eyes make Dean's heart beat fast from the first time. Sam discovers something too, something like love. Also, Mike and Luce fail at being A big brothers, but they do their best. Warnings: Cas is epileptic, Gabriel has panic attacks
1. From the beginning

_**Hi everyone!**_

 _ **So, I think I wrote everything in the warnings and obviously I don't own Supernatural (or maybe I do, but I don't want to tell you because I want to keep all that amazing boys just for me!)**_

 _ **So, well, leave me a review and I'll send an Angel to you :-)**_

 _ **Or not.**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta for the hard work!**_

 _ **Well, I hope you'll enjoy the idea! Let me know what you think about it!**_

 _ **From the beginning**_

Gabriel and Dean have been best friends for a while now. They met almost two years ago, when Gabriel transferred into his school and they caught up immediately. It's still weird to have around someone who knows Dean so well that he doesn't even have to talk to explain himself.

Gabriel has been to Dean's home plenty of times; he met Dean's parents and his brother and has even spent nights at Dean's, but he never mentioned anything about his own home. Dean has been a little curious to be honest, but he never asked. It wasn't his business, and he isn't someone who asks personal questions anyway.

So it has been a shock when less than two minutes ago Gabriel has come to him in a rush, praying for Dean to help him.

Dean was at his locker, making a joke about Meg's hair with Charlie when Gabriel arrived, panting, and shaking like a leaf barely hanging on a branch during the winter.

"Dean –"

Dean had turned with a smile still on his face, ready to give Gabriel a high five for the score he got in his last test. Barely sufficient, but it was still good, considering how bad Gabriel was in chemistry. His smile quickly disappeared as soon as he assessed the situation. Gabriel was out of breath, his hands on his knees, his face oddly pale.

"What's wrong?" He had asked, turning away from Charlie, barely hearing the girl mumbling something about not wanting to be involved in a dude's problem and walking away.

"Please, I need a lift."

Dean raised his brow, "What? I still have a class, you do, too. And you have your car by the way."

"Can't drive," Gabriel answered. It seemed like he was ready to throw up. "Please, Dean, I need to go to the hospital. I need to be there now."

"Why can't you driv – wait, hospital?"

Gabriel sighed, leaning heavily against the locker, "It's about my brother. He is in the hospital and I need to go to him right now. But I'm afraid I can't drive, I mean, I'm shaking and to be honest I think I see dark spots in front –"

And now Dean is scared, really scared, so scared that he doesn't even ask why Gabriel never mentioned having a brother before. Come on, he has talked about Sam a lot, even before Gabriel met him, his little brother came into their speeches, but Gabriel – well, never mind.

He places both his hands on Gabriel's shoulders, "It's okay, and I'm taking you there. Can you walk?"

Gabriel swallows, nodding even if they both know that there is no chance that Gabriel can walk without passing out. Dean sighs, Searching into his bag for a bottle of water and handing it to his friend waiting for him to drink it. "Okay, let's go. Easy, tiger," he says, grabbing his elbow and helping him stay upright.

They barely make it to Dean's car and Gabriel somehow ends up into the passenger seat, resting his head against the window. Dean quickly texts Sam, warning him that he might not be able to come back in time to pick him up and find another way home; Sam is particularly sensitive when it comes to Gabriel and Dean thinks he might have a crush on his best friend. A crush, which thanks to the unaware nature of Gabriel, is growing day by day. So Sam doesn't need to know, Dean doesn't tell him what's going on and when he's done, he finally starts the car.

"Gabe, please say something. You are scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Dean – I just – I need to be there. Oh, God."

"What's wrong with your brother?"

Gabriel sighs, running a hand through his sweaty hair, "I don't know... Could be anything. He's – he's asthmatic. And epileptic. Maybe he had an accident, or someone beat him up. Or –"

Dean rolls his eyes, trying to slow down his heartbeat just thinking that Gabriel is overreacting. There's no time to think 'What if he right?' So he does what a friend is supposed to and tries to calm him down. "It's probably nothing, but... How do you know he is in the hospital?"

"They called me."

"Who?"

"Social Services," Gabriel answers, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye, sighing when he sees his shocked face, "Look, man, I can't have this conversation right now," there is something in his eyes that looks like tears and Dean hopes he won't cry because if there is something he can't deal with, it's tears. Especially male tears.

"Doesn't matter. Why did they call you? Where are your parents?"

"They couldn't get a hold of my older brothers and my parents aren't in the picture. Happy now? And please, push on that damn speed –"

Dean grunts, "Can't go faster, okay? You don't want us to end up into a pole on the side of the road. And we are almost there. So, what did they say?"

"I'm not sure."

"How?"

"I dropped the phone halfway through the call so I might have missed something," Gabriel says, still playing with his phone into his hands. He is probably trying to call his brother or whomever else.

Dean doesn't reply at this point. It must be bad, with Social Services involved and missing parents and that damn look on his friend's face. And what's with this younger brother? The silence is so thick that they can almost cut it with a knife, but Gabriel seems so lost into his thoughts that Dean is afraid to say anything; he does his best to breathe quietly, to not disturb him and finally allows his foot to push harder on the accelerator, breaking the speed limit for a good cause.

It takes half an hour from the school to the hospital where Gabriel needs to go, which doesn't happen to be the closest; they make it in barely twenty minutes, but it still seems like hours.

"Here we are," he says, turning into the hospital parking lot. He doesn't bother to park properly, getting out and waiting for Gabriel to do the same. When he doesn't make a move, Dean leans against his side of the car, giving him a questioning look.

"I – I don't think I can stand," he whispers, shaking his head right and left.

"Okay, come on," Dean opens the door, grabbing Gabriel's arm and helping him out. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't stand, as he has to lean on Dean. After a couple of steps, he blinks, going still and it looks like he is snapping out of some sort of trance and Dean dumbly stares at him, confused when Gabriel pushes away from him and almost runs through the door.

Dean probably shouldn't follow him; he doesn't even know why he is there anyways. But Gabriel was on the verge of passing out less than two seconds ago, it's probably unwise to leave him alone, so he feels the need to stay with him. What if his brother is dead? Someone needs to take care of Gabriel and even if Dean isn't the best choice, looks like he is the only one.

"Fuck it," he mumbles to himself, following Gabriel to the nurse station, just when the pretty girl behind the desk tells Gabriel that his brother should still be in the ER, second room on the left.

Dean grabs Gabriel by his shoulders, leading him and stops in front of what is supposed to be the right room.

There are three beds inside, but just two of them have someone sitting on them. There is a man with gauze all over his arm, but Dean is almost sure he isn't Gabriel's brother. He should be glad, because the sight of all the blood oozing from the guy's arm through the gauze is pretty sickening.

Well, take it back, it's better than what he sees when he dares to look over the other bed. It's a kid, maybe their own age, or Sam's allegedly and he could definitely be Gabriel's brother. There's a mask covering his face. Dean doesn't know too much about hospitals, but it's a ventilator and if he has it on his face, he is having trouble breathing. He is asthmatic, right? So it's not that bad. Sam is asthmatic too and even if it's terrifying, it's nothing they can't fix.

He is about to tell Gabriel that it's not as bad as he thought, but Gabriel somehow escapes Dean's grasp, his hands were still on his shoulders and neither of them had realized that until now, and rushes to his brother.

There are three people working on him and Dean has trouble figuring out who is the doctor. He realizes it's the younger man when he yells to a nurse to take Gabriel away. One of the two other people grabs Gabriel by his arm, moving him away and Dean realizes that the kid on the bed is unconscious and Gabriel is crying almost hysterically.

"What's – please, what's wrong – please, Cas!"

"Take him away," the doctor says, adding something about shouldn't be allowed here and needing silence. Dean can't get more of the conversation between the ER operators because the nurse who takes Gabriel away asks him to follow.

"Wait here, okay? The kid is in good hands."

"Please, tell me what happened," Gabriel's voice seems unnaturally strong, determined to get the information he wants, but the nurse smiles sadly at him, "You are a minor, I can't tell you."

"It's okay, I'll take care of Gabriel here," says someone behind Dean and the voice is oddly familiar.

"Ellen?" He asks turning into her direction and the woman gives him a surprised look.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Dean awkwardly turns back to Gabriel, almost asking him if it's okay to talk, but he isn't paying attention, so Dean glances back at the woman, "I was with him."

"Oh," she seems surprised, so he adds, "Classmates."

"Ellen?" Gabriel asks; his voice impossibly faint.

The woman helps him sit down in one of the empty chairs against the wall, kneeling in front of him. "I just spoke to the nurse at the station, Gabe. He had a crisis. Did you speak to Michael?"

"He wasn't breathing."

"Gabriel, try to focus," she places a hand on Gabe's shoulder, "He was having trouble breathing, it's okay now. Did you call Michael?"

"Did he hit his head? Not again, please."

"Gabriel!" Ellen calls to him again, this time her voice is louder and Dean almost jumps, "Did you call Michael? Speak to him? Does he know?"

It takes a moment for Gabriel to focus enough to answer. He gulps air with the same avidity of someone who had been choking few seconds ago and then swallows a couple times, "Didn't answer. What do we do? What do I do?"

Ellen stands back up, stretching her sore back, "Is he at work? I can go there right now."

There is a moment of silence, after Gabriel's affirmative response and Dean wonders what's holding Ellen here, if this mysterious big brother is at work, unaware of what's going on. After a second or two, he asks, "Should I call mom?"

It seems reasonable. Ellen and Dean's mom have been friends for years, for as long as Dean could remember; to be honest. And he doesn't want to be alone with Gabriel and of course he can't leave him alone, all scared and crying. As childish as it seems, he wants his mom here, and Gabriel could use a nice motherly figure to rely on, too. His mother is awesome when it comes to take care of people and Gabe already loves her.

"Sure. Sure, I'll call her while on my way and ask if she can come and get you," Ellen says. She turns to the nurse, asking her to keep Gabriel updated, then she crouches again in front of teen, "You should go home too, in a while maybe?"

"I'm not leaving Cas alone."

Ellen sighs, deciding that she'll explain everything to Mary. If there is someone she can trust; it's her with no doubt.

"Can I see my brother now?" He asks the nurse when Ellen goes away, after placing a quick kiss on the top of Gabriel's and Dean's head.

"As soon as the doctor comes out. Just be quiet in the meanwhile," she says and leaves.

Dean paces for a while, going halfway through the hallway and back, counting how many steps he is doing, how long he can hold his breath and how far he can make it, before feeling the need to breathe out again. He also notices that the walls have been painted recently. They are pale green in the lower part and white in the upper; the ceiling is white too, but Dean doesn't look at it. Instead he focuses on the thin cracks in front of him, wandering what caused them. Humidity? Or maybe someone punched the wall. Maybe it was a crazy psycho or someone who had just lost his mate and was out of his mind. When it happened, the person who punched the wall probably broke his hand and it must've hurt. Who knows...? And especially, why does he care? He has more important things to take care of.

"Hey, Gabe, how do you feel?"

"I just want to be with my brother."

"Yeah. Right."

Silence, again. Dean doesn't understand why in every damn movie he has seen, the ER is always full of people and voices, and instead there is no one else here. Fuck.

He slowly sits next to his friend, trying to talk to him once more. "So, Ellen," he begins.

"What?"

"How do you know her?"

Gabriel finally looks at him, "Social Services, I told you."

"Gabe?"

"Not now, Dean. Please." He fights back tears, breathing deeply through his nose and when the doctor comes out to talk to him, his cheeks are still red, his eyes still puffy.

Dean patiently waits, giving Gabriel and the doctor a little privacy and when his friend comes to him, he simply says that they are finally allowed in, "They'll move him into a room in a while. It isn't visiting time, so they are keeping him here for a while and let me see him."

"Oh. Good. Is he –?"

"It's not as bad as it could have been. Wanna come in?"

Dean awkwardly sways on the ball of his feet, "I'm not sure it's appropriate," he mumbles.

"Please... I think I could use a little help," he says, adding "And Cassie is dying to meet you. I may have told him about you."

Dean finally nods, following Gabriel inside.

Cassie is small; he looks definitely younger than Dean, even younger than Sam. He is as pale as Gabriel, which is probably justified considering how shaken up he should be. The thing is that his pale skin makes his blue eyes even bigger than what they are supposed to be. They are glassy, both from tears and meds and he is still breathing hard, he has a cannula in his nose and an IV into the crook of his elbow.

"You scared me to death, Cassie," Gabriel says, trying to sound stronger. Dean gets it perfectly; he would do the same if it was Sam in that bed. Pretending to be angry at him, not to show how freaked out he is. Well, Gabriel isn't doing a good job, considering the slim smile on Cassie's white lips.

"Sorry, bro. Did 'm best."

"So, what happened?"

"Passed out in gym class. Don't remember."

Gabriel runs a hand through his brother's hair, smoothing it, "Well, Cassie, I want you to meet someone. Do you still want to meet Dean?"

Cassie nods, a faint smile appearing on his lips and Dean has to admit that he is adorable. He steps closer, waving his hand to say hi and Cassie smiles, "Sorry, can't really shake your hand," he says, motioning to the bandages covering three of his fingers.

"It's okay," Dean replies automatically. Later Gabriel will explain that a convulsing body can easily be injured. "I'm Dean, but I guess you already know."

"Castiel. And I'm sorry if my brother dragged you here."

Gabriel rolls his eyes and Dean smiles.

"How do you feel, Cassie? And I mean it, don't say you are fine, because I might start a scene if you do, okay?"

Castiel closes his eyes, then opens them again, blinking tiredness away, "Sore, but I've been worse. Don't wanna go back there."

"Cas –"

"Gabe, please. I want to come with you," he says like a petulant child, "If you tell Michael, he might agree. Please."

Gabriel turns away from his brother grunting, "Don't use the card of the poor little boy on me, Castiel. Don't you dare."

But Dean sees the puppy dog eyes on Castiel's face and they look just like the ones Sam does when Dean refuses to take him out with his friends. Must be some sort of power only younger brothers have. And Cas, his awesome at the whole puppy dog eyes thing, he looks like an angel and there is no doubt Gabriel won't be able to say no to him.

In fact Gabriel busies himself playing with the wire of Cassie's IV, "I'll think about it, okay?" He says and Dean takes a mental note to ask Gabriel about this later. He hasn't understood much of the conversation.

"You are tired, you should sleep," he adds when Castiel blinks again.

"Don't want you to leave."

"Not leaving, just sleep."

Castiel doesn't need to be told twice. As soon as Gabriel takes his hand, rubbing it with his thumb, Castiel starts to doze off.

When Gabriel rips his eyes off his brother and looks at Dean, it's clear that the entire question in his mind shows up on his face and Gabriel starts to explain, "His school is near the place where my brother works, it's easier for him to pick Cas up if he doesn't feel good."

"Why don't you go there too?"

"Private school is quite expensive. And our school is closer to the house I live in."

"Your home."

"I don't live with my brother, I'm staying with my uncle Ezekiel," Gabriel says but it's clear he is not going to elaborate.

Frankly, Dean is not going to push him right now, later he'll find a way to talk.

"I've been thinking about it too," Gabriel says at some point, "But Michael doesn't want to move him. Everybody knows he is epileptic there, they can help, he says. I think they baby him too much, but what am I supposed to do? Michael already said no."

They are still talking when a nurse comes in, trying to take Castiel away.

"No, no, no please! I said I would stay. I can't leave him! Please!"

"Gabriel, calm down." A deep voice says.

Again, he is at Dean's back and Dean starts to wonder why people always appear behind him. It's a very tall man, Michael; Dean guesses when Gabriel stands up, running into his arms and hugging him so tight that Michael probably can't breathe.

"I'm sorry if he has been bothering you," he says to the nurse, "Just tell me the room you are taking him and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"703, third floor. See you later."

The nurse moves around the barrel, wheeling Castiel away and Michael takes Gabriel out of the room, sitting him on the same chair as before and taking place next to him and rubbing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm staying with him, okay? I won't leave him and you can come back tomorrow. You can skip school if you want. But right now you need to go home."

"No, Mikey, please, no –"

"Gabe, you need to calm, you are shaking."

"But –"

"You are going home right now, okay? No arguing." Michael looks intimidating and Dean thinks it's unfair to treat Gabe like that. "There is a friend of Ellen here. She'd be so nice to take you to Ezekiel. Is that okay?"

Ellen's friend?

With the corner of his eye he sees his mom turning into their hallway and coming into their direction. Thank God.

It takes a while to persuade Gabriel but in the end he goes away with the two of them. He won't go to Ezekiel, though. Dean offered for Gabriel to stay with them and after a while both the brothers agreed on that.


	2. Something about

_**Ladies and gentlemen, chapter two!**_

 _ **I'm so glad you liked the story and I hope you'll fall in love with this plot as much as I am. It doesn't happen often that I am proud of my stories, but I like this one a lot.**_

 _ **First of all, thanks to my beta, she did an amazing job!**_

 _ **And, before letting you read, I have one more thing to say. You'll notice something about Sam acting weird. Well, if someone guesses what's the reason of his behaviour, I'll give them a cybernetic cookie. I bake amazing cyber cookies, I know you want it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Something about**_

So Gabriel comes home with Dean and Mary.

Sam's face when he opens the door and sees the three of them is priceless. The little one blinks, looking at them and then around the garden and finally at himself, his shorts barely hanging on his boney hips and his chest bare; as always he is just wearing socks, which also means that Mary is going to scold him. His cheeks flush a deep shade of red and Dean has to do his best not to burst into laughter.

"I love your brother," Gabriel says in a playful tone. Dean can see a sparkle of sadness in his eyes, he must be thinking about his own little brother and he almost hugs him. Almost, because in the end he thinks better and replies, "Don't tell him that, he might think you're serious, you know?"

They both laugh this time. They have never talked about it, but Dean is almost sure that Gabriel suspects something. Man, you need to be dumb to not notice how Sam fusses around whatever Gabriel does and sometimes it's frustrating to see how he worships the floor where Gabriel walks.

It's four in the afternoon and Dean didn't realize time could pass this fast. It's only when his stomach makes a grumble that he realizes they haven't even eaten, but luckily Mary has already disappeared into the kitchen and the noises they hear from the hall make it clear that she is cooking something. Comfort food, if Dean knows his mom well enough, it's what she makes every time someone is unhappy. Like when Sam got a B in a test, or when Dean's favorite football team lost the cup.

Dean decides to sit on the couch, not really knowing what to do.

"You want to know, right?"

"Well, let's say I'm curious," Dean answers because, what's the point of lying? Of course he wants to know, "But I'm not going to push you. If you want to talk, I'd be glad to understand, because trust me, I'm pretty confused here."

Gabriel sighs, kicking his shoes away and curling his legs up on the couch, hugging his knees with both hands, "My mom died three years ago, giving birth to my sister, Anna. She died too, two weeks after she was born," he explains, looking somewhere in front of him, "And I don't remember my dad, I have seen him maybe four times in my life. Michael says he is a good man, he just can't stay with us. Honestly, man, don't ask. I used to think he was some kind of special agent from the FBI, right now? I think he is in jail."

Dean gives him a sympathetic smile. Absent father, the same old story, right?

"So Cas and I, we have been living with my brother, Michael for a while. He is twenty eight and he is amazing, you know? He literally raised Cas and me even when Mom was around, she was always busy and he took care of us. He has our custody now obviously, but I don't live with him anymore."

"Why?"

"It's com-" he doesn't get a chance to answer because there are footsteps in the background, allegedly Sam is coming down, dressed in more decent attire, thank God, and neither of them wants him to know too much.

"Everything okay?" Sam asks noticing the thick atmosphere and clearly not used to it, especially when Gabriel is around. Dean and Gabe together are always noisy, laughing or arguing so loud that sometimes Sam has to go out to do his homework on the porch.

Dean gives his brother a threatening look, afraid that he might upset Gabriel again, but his friend just shrugs, "It's fine, Sammy. I'm just sad because my brother doesn't feel well."

"Oh. I'm sorry for him. I didn't know you had a brother," Sam's tone is genuinely surprised, but Dean recognizes that tone, Sam seems disappointed and there seems to be no real reason.

"I have three siblings," Gabriel says, standing up and looking for something in the back of his jeans. The brothers exchange a concerned look when Gabriel pulls his wallet out, giving Sam a small picture, "Here they are."

As Sam examines the picture, Dean gives Gabriel a punch on the shoulder, "It took two years for me to know you had brothers and you let Sam see their picture?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Dean."

Dean shakes his head, "Doesn't matter. Wanna see them!"

Sam hands him the picture and Dean stares at it for a while. It's definitely not what he expected. Beginning with the fact that there isn't a little girl, so Anna isn't in the picture. But there are still four people, which means Gabriel has three brothers. Michael, Castiel and some other unknown relative. The picture must be old. Gabriel looks young. It's easy to recognize him, just by his hair, longer than normal and gelled down in a horrible way, a lot worse than now. He assumes the little one is Cas, his blue eyes sparkle even in the picture, but he won't be able to say who the other two are. One of them must be Michael, he guesses.

Dean says it all out loud, and Gabriel focuses on the most important sentence his friend has said, "What about my hair? Everyone loves my hair. Aren't they great, Sammy?"

"What?" Sam blushes, but in the end he answers with the same annoyed tone, "Sure. Yeah, great."

"Believe it, Gabriel, believe it," Dean mumbles, handing the photo back, "Cassie's eyes are wonderful, by the way." He hadn't mean to say it out loud, but that's the truth and Gabriel always compliments what little Sammy does and how adorable he is, so it shouldn't be that bad to say something about Gabriel's brother.

"Yeah, he got them from me. Dean, are you coming with me tomorrow?"

Dean shakes his head, "There is no way mom is going to let me skip classes."

"Skip? Skip school?" Sam asks, his voice high and petulant, "Why would you? And where are you going, Gabe?"

Dean can't help but roll his eyes. Really, Sam is annoying when he wants to be. "Not your business, bro. Why don't you go help Mom? Pretty sure she wants you there."

"And tell her you want to skip?" He asks with a raised brow, as Dean shuts his mouth. They weren't saying anything bad, but Dean has already been caught skipping classes more than once and Mary threatened to confiscate his video games if he did it again and Dean doesn't want to risk it.

"Now, what's going on?" Sam asks when it's clear that he has the knife from the handle.

Dean grunts, but Gabriel interjects for him, "My brother is in the hospital, Sammy. And I'm going there tomorrow, I'd like not be alone though," then he turns to Dean, "That's why I'm going to persuade your Mom."

"You can't persuade her, she won't let me skip," Dean assures and Sam nods his head solemnly, "She won't."

"Wanna bet?" Gabriel says, winking at him, "Five bucks."

Dean nods enthusiastically, "I like winning so easily. Let's see what you can do."

"Boys, lunch is ready," Mary's voice calls from the kitchen.

Gabriel quickly shakes his hand, "You know, that look Cassie did today? Well, he learned it from me. Now just look."

When they finally go into the kitchen, there are just two plates on the table, obviously Sam and Mary had already eaten but they still sit with them. Dean has already had two mouthful of his mom's best spaghetti when Sam points out that Gabriel is just picking at his food, without actually eating.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry," he apologizes, absently looking somewhere between Sam's shoulder and his neck.

Mary gives him a sad smile, "Just a couple of forks, Gabriel, come on. You promised Michael you'd be okay, and I promised him I would take care of you."

Gabriel looks at her with wet eyes, "Yeah, sorry I'm so much trouble." It takes a while for Dean to realize that he is just acting. Fucking bastard. But he has to admit that he is awesome.

"Mary?" He asks after a moment of silence, "Would it be a bad thing if I'd be afraid to go see Cas tomorrow? Would it make me a bad brother?"

Sam next to him is almost crying and Dean could punch him. Come on, he knew about the bet and he is still so sad for Gabriel?! In the meanwhile Mary stands up, getting closer to him and ruffling his hair in a way that is almost funny, "Of course not, Gabriel. If you don't feel up to it, you can stay here. I'm sure your brother will understand."

Well done, mom! Dean thinks, knowing that Mary isn't the kind of woman who gets manipulated so easily.

"It's not that," Gabriel chews on his lower lip, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye, "I'm just so scared. Hospitals freak me out. And I don't want to go there alone. And Michael will be at work."

"Gabriel-"

"Would it be okay if Dean came with me? Please? Please. I know it's a lot to ask and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't- But I understand if you don't want him to come. Who wants their son in a hospital? And I get it if Dean doesn't want to come," he adds looking at his friend, while Mary nods quietly.

"If Dean wants to, he can come with you, of course," she looks at her elder son, waiting for his answer but Dean is so surprised about the whole scene that he is just staring at Gabriel with his mouth open. Mary must be thinking that he is worried to see his friend so upset, so she doesn't push Dean to say something, answering for his son, "I'll bring you two there tomorrow morning. Okay? You can call me whenever you want and I'll come get you, if you don't want to stay there. Sounds fair?"

At this point Gabriel slightly moves the chair, turning to Mary and hugging her, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Hush, it's nothing really, Gabriel. But now try and eat something, okay?"

Gabriel holds her for another moment and then lets her go, keeping that puppy face on. Fuck, he is damn good at it.

Later, when Mary has gone back to work, making the three kids promise that they'll call if anything happens, they go into Dean's bedroom.

Sam lifts a book from the shelf, sitting on the corner of the bed and reading, making evident that he is a little upset about something - Dean has no clue what could be wrong - and Gabriel lies with his legs opened on the big soft bed, his head close to Sam's legs, while Dean complains about losing five bucks.

"It was easy. Fooling Michael is a lot harder," Gabriel says, shrugging.

"Sure, just because Michael knows you like the back of his hand, while mom thought you were really worried for your brother."

Gabriel gives him a look, "Nope. It's because Michael is trained by years of Cassie's puppy face and trust me, he is a lot better than me at this. And besides, I asked for you to come before the bet, right? I was being honest, I don't want to go there alone."

"You should do theatre," Sam says at some point and for the first time Dean doesn't hear that awe in his voice. He still seems disappointed.

"I can teach you if you want, tell you every secret. Or maybe I can't, not in front of your brother, or you won't fool him."

"Is your brother okay? Why don't you call him?" Sam asks, not really replying to Gabriel's speech.

"Can't, Sammy. He is probably tired and even if he isn't, Michael doesn't want him to stress too much when he doesn't feel good."

"Oh."

Dean can see curiosity into his brother's eyes, so before he has a chance to ask the wrong thing, he throws him out of the room, telling him to do his homework somewhere else and be a good boy. Sam reluctantly agrees when he notices that Gabriel has zoned out again.

"Gabe? You were telling me your story. Would it be okay for you to continue?"

"It's complicated, Dean, and you'll think I'm a selfish bitch," he mumbles sitting up on the edge of the bed and Dean sits next to him.

"I won't judge you, Gabriel. And we both know that, but it's up to you. I won't ask anymore."

Gabriel seems to consider it for a while, before giving up, "We have another brother too. Luce, Michael's twin. He is, well he is kind of a dick, he used to put my hand into cold water during the night and make me piss the bed."

Dean almost smiles, "I do that to Sam too, it's not that bad. Just funny."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "It's not, but at least it was normal, I guess. Then I came out to him and things changed, he became more aggressive. I mean verbally. And physically."

Dean doesn't say a word, he is not sure what he is supposed to think, he puts a hand around Gabriel's shoulders, until he leans with his head on Dean. He can't help it, Dean has always been a physical person, one who needs to touch to show his feelings, because he can't put them into words. So he just stays silent, holding him and waiting for him to continue.

"One day, shortly after Anna had died, Michael was at work and Luce was angry. I guess he got fired, but I never dared to ask, after- Well, he punched me. And I don't even know how Cas ended up between us. All I know is that one moment he was sheltering me and then he was hitting his head on the bedside table."

Gabriel is almost hysterical by now, and all Dean can think about is that Sam is probably listening to all of this, crouched on the floor, on the other side of the door.

"There was so much blood, Dean," he chokes out, "Cassie was on the floor, shaking from head to toe. It was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. And after that, after Cassie had been unconscious for almost ten days and we didn't know what kind of brain trauma he could have, I decided I couldn't stay in that house any longer. And that's the end of the story."

"I'm sorry, Gabe."

"It's okay. I mean, I'm okay now. Cassie too. Sort of. We were all scared he wasn't going to make it, so when he woke up and he remembered our names and he knew how old he was, we thought everything was fine. But then his eyes rolled back into their sockets and he started to convulse again. That's how we understood he was epileptic."

"It had never happened before?"

Gabriel shakes his head, wiping his face with his sleeve, "Brain trauma, remember? That's what made him like this."

"Gabe, would you punch me if I ask something else?"

Gabriel moves away from Dean, facing him, "After what just happened? I guess if I've been able to tell you that part of my life, you can ask anything."

"Luce, your brother. Is he still around?"

Gabriel gulps at the name of his brother. "Yeah. He even apologized to me, has been in therapy for more than a year. Anger management. But we have to thank him if social services are still around."

"What do you mean? Isn't it their policy?!" Dean says, or maybe asks. Ellen never talks about the cases she is working on, but sometimes she talks about people she has to see often, Dean had always guessed it's routine.

"Not at all. They should visit us every six months or so and make sure that someone feeds us and there is a roof on our heads. They shouldn't be at home so often."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Dean. Or I might punch you."

"It's just... I don't know what to say, I'm not good with these things."

Gabriel laughs, "Does it looks like I am good? Dean, if I don't tell anyone about this, it's because I don't want to see that look. I mean, we survived, we are okay right now. And telling this with Cas back in the hospital is kind of ironic, but anyways. I'm not one of those who cry on themselves and if that's what you expect from me, if you are going to pity me, I guess it's time for me to go back to Ezekiel's."

"Good." Well, Dean feels better now that they have their own agreement to pretend none of this has never happened. It can work.


	3. Hospital

_**Hey there! So… did you like the last chapter? I really hope so, but I'd like to know your opinion about the story. I have lots of ideas, but I'd like to have some kind of feedback about them, positive or negative.**_

 _ **That said, thanks to my beta!**_

 _ **And I hope you'll like this chapter, we'll start to find out something more about the kids' life.**_

 _ **Hospital**_

The next morning they go to see Cas.

Dean couldn't explain why he feels so strange about it. A part of him is anxious to be there again and he is sure that's because who would be happy to be in a hospital? Probably another part is him feeling like he's intruding, maybe Gabriel's brother might like his privacy. But he is sure that there is something else too, he is somehow scared about seeing Castiel again, despite a small part of his mind being… excited. And that just scares Dean more. Why would he be excited to see someone he didn't even know existed less than 24 hours ago? It makes no sense.

During the whole ride Sam is quiet and when Gabriel addresses him, he is so harsh that Dean has to kick his shin; Gabriel just looks out of the window and Dean wonders if yesterday's scene was just a scene or he was being honest about being so scared.

They just stay silent until Mary drops Sam at school and drives them to the hospital, refusing to leave them in the parking lot and going inside with them. She walks a few steps ahead of the two boys and stops to the nurse station to ask for Castiel's room, so Dean takes a chance to ask is friend, "You okay? You are awfully silent."

"I'll be once I see Cas awake and healthy. And preferably out of this place," he says, "But I'm doing okay."

When they get inside, Castiel is asleep, his unbroken hand clutching Michael's while the older brother absently turns the pages of an old newspaper sitting in his lap.

"Michael? What are you doing still here?"

"Hi boys. Mary. I was waiting for you, Gabe. Cas had another fit tonight and he has been sleeping since then. I didn't want him to wake up and be alone and obviously Luce won't step foot in a hospital. How have you been?"

"Fine," Gabriel answers, hugging his brother, while Mary behind him mouths something about having a bit of a meltdown and Michael frowns.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, you must be Dean," Michael says, holding out a hand for Dean to shake it, "Gabriel talks a lot about you."

Dean is probably supposed to answer something like, "Hope it's all good," or, "Don't believe a word," because that's what people do. But he isn't people, he is just an embarrassed idiot who stares with his mouth open until Gabriel interjects, "Ehy! Sounds like I have a crush on him if you say that!", pulling away from Michael and putting back on his bitch face.

"Oh, sorry then. Didn't want to offend your masculinity," He says, glancing at the watch on his left wrist, "Now, I'd better go. I'll come back as soon as my shift finishes and I'll check Cas out, doctor said he should be allowed to go home as soon as he wakes up and is coherent enough. Would you like to come home with us, Gabe? I can leave you to Ezekiel's if you want to."

Gabriel chews on his lower lip, "Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

Dean stares at the two brothers, lots of questions appearing in his mind. For example, what kind of work does Michael do? He is twenty eight and he works enough for the four of them to have a home and go to school, and Cas' school is private, right? Must be expansive. But maybe Luce works too. And do they have a degree? What about this Ezekiel? Their mysterious uncle, why doesn't he help, instead of offering Gabriel a place to stay? Has Gabriel been in their house after the accident at all?

He doesn't know if he'll ever ask Gabriel all of these questions, but he is sure that when Gabriel tells his brother he'll think about going home, Michael sighs in relief and that seems to answer part of his questions. Allegedly Gabriel doesn't want to come home at all and the simple fact that he's going to consider the option makes his brother happy.

"And Mickey, later maybe, can I talk to you about something I've been thinking of?"

"Of course you can. But if it has something to do with Cas going to your school, don't waste your time, he already tried. And there are more chances I'll buy you two a motorcycle."

"Good! A motorcycle is just what I was looking for!"

Michael shakes his head, faking an exasperate expression, despite the smile on his lips, "Gabe, I'm late. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Fine," Gabriel mutters, sitting next to his younger brother and waving goodbye to Michael and Mary. The woman places a kiss on their foreheads and stops in the hallway to talk to Michael, Dean can see them, but he can't make out what they are talking about. He figures that it has something to do with the fact that that boy, Michael, has to run a family and he looks barely old enough to take proper care of himself. Every good parent would ask if he needs help and Dean can say he has an A+ mom, so there is no doubt she is going to help the brothers.

In the end he stops paying attention, because Gabriel is talking to him, "Do you think I should go home with them?"

"I don't know, Gabe. Why don't you want to- I mean, I know why, but if you and your brother are okay now I can't see the problem. I can't believe you have never been home for two years."

Gabriel rolls his eyes, "I haven't 'never been there'. I've been home after that thing, sometimes. When Cas is alone and Michael doesn't want to leave him, on his birthday. On Michaels' too. But I've never slept there and I don't want to start now."

"So you have the answer."

"Michael asked me and he never does. It means Cas asked him to, even if he won't tell me."

Dean doesn't answer, because what is he supposed to say? He won't leave Sam alone; there has been a time in his life when John had to work away from home. He asked Dean if he would go with him and Dean said no; he was a kid but even then he knew he couldn't leave Sam home and simply go somewhere else. Surely, living in California and going to school there would have been awesome, especially for a six year old kid, but it wouldn't have been special without little Sam around. It's not the same situation, but still Dean wouldn't have left if he were Gabriel, he has nothing to think about, Gabriel should go home with no hesitation.

"Where is your other brother?"

"Luce? Probably home, beating himself down and feeling sorry. As if this could fix things."

"You said you two were okay."

"I said he apologized, I never said I'm okay with him hitting me. And yes, Cas' accident was, well, an accident. I don't blame him for it. But if it would have been me, he would have said that it was God punishing me for my living choices. And I find it stupid that he doesn't want to stay here anyways. Does he think we are happy to see Cas like this? We aren't but we cope with it and we have to thank him for all of this."

Dean shrugs, "Look man, I'm not defending him, I don't like your brother to be honest. But him not wanting to be here, is the same of you not wanting to go home. Just think about it, okay?"

Gabriel's cheeks turn red, but he doesn't reply, because suddenly two big glassy eyes look at him and the world seems to stop, not only for Gabriel, but for Dean too. Gabe is probably praying God that his little brother didn't hear their conversation, Dean is just amazed by those pretty eyes.

"Ehy. Hey, you woke up," Gabriel says, his voice impossibly gentle, while his hand brushes hair out of the kid's face.

"Ehy, Gabe. How are you?" his voice is still raspy, but he is kind of sweet, with his lips curled up in a half smile and his eyes barely open, "I'm sorry for yesterday. Mickey said I shouldn't ask for you to stay here when we both know you are not allowed."

"Michael is an idiot, don't listen to him. Now, feeling better?"

Castiel nods, "Awesome. And hi," he adds, turning to Dean, "Why are you here again?"

"I slept with him," Gabriel explains, well sort of explains, when Dean just stares at Cas mumbling incoherently.

"You are a naughty bad boy. Pretty sure Michael will ground you for ages."

It takes a moment for Dean to get it, but when he does, his eyes almost jump out their sockets. He turns to Gabriel just to find him amused and slightly annoyed, "Not like that, Cassie. I slept on his couch, I meant I didn't go to Ezekiel's."

"Oh. Makes sense."

Dean smiles, taking in as much of Cas as he can. He seems to feel better today, his face is less pale and his lips are almost red, curled up in a shy smile; but what catches Dean's attention again are his eyes, his big blue eyes which are suddenly looking at him.

"Dean? You with us?" Gabriel asks and Dean realizes they had been talking to him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Cas coughs adorably, gaining his attention, "I just said… Well Dean, tell me something about yourself. Gabriel makes you look some sort of superhero."

"Eh?" Dean dumbly asks, turning from Cas to Gabe and back and Gabriel hits his brother's arm lightly, "Don't tell him that or he might think I want to get into his pants."

"Which is true."

"Of course, but we aren't supposed to tell him."

The interaction between the two brothers is funny, Dean imagines them in another context and thinks they aren't too different from himself and Sam; they seem to be pretty close and it's sweet, considering all they have been through. Michael seems a good guy too, but Dean isn't impatient to meet Luce; he'd like to think there are just three brothers in this family and they stick together pretty well.

Castiel laughs, just to end up coughing again and when he gets a hold of himself, he asks Dean, "So? About yourself?"

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester, but you already knew that."

"Winchester? Sounds familiar."

Oh. "Mmm I don't know, maybe Gabriel said my surname? I never met you before. And I don't think you know my brother either. His name is Sam."

Castiel's face seems to lighten up, "Wait, Sam. Sam Winchester, 'course I know him! Won the last math Olympics. Sure that I know him. Blondie, pretty eyes, impossibly tall. Gabe you know who I am talking about!"

Math Olympics? Is he some kind of nerd too? Dean can't stand two geniuses in his life. And why is he thinking about Cas in his life? He is just his friend's brother, and maybe Dean is interested into being his friend too.

"Yeah, Cas here is a little weirdo," Gabriel says, as if reading into Dean's mind and Dean smiles when Cas replies, "Geez, thanks. What If I was trying to seduce him too, Gabe?"

"God, he is not always like this, I swear," he says to Dean, before turning back to his brother, "You'd fail and I'd be happy. No boyfriends for you, too young."

"You are just jealous. And you sound like Mickey."

After that, they just spend the morning talking together, interrupted a couple of times by a nurse who checks on Cas, takes blood samples and ask questions.

At some point Cas needs to get up to go to the bathroom since he stubbornly refuses the catheter all the nurses try to fix and Dean thinks he would do exactly the same, that's embarrassing and must be uncomfortable too. When Gabriel helps his brother stand up, Dean follows their movement with his eyes and finally has a chance to study his body. Cas is quite short, shorter than Gabriel for sure and he looks skinny, but maybe it's aggravated by the long hospital gown he is wearing; he slightly leans on Gabriel and holds with a hand the pole of the IV, pushing it while walking. He wishes he could see more and the thought creeps him.

It's weird that Dean finds him so interesting and he knows that, but he can't help it, he finds Gabriel's brother attractive. And as much as they talk, Dean happens to be even more impressed by the little kid who apparently has a scholarship for the private school he goes to, which would explain how they can afford it and he has a QI even higher than Sam's. He works in his free time and Dean learns that Gabriel works too.

"It's just a part time, three times a week, into a garage less than a kilometer from your home."

"You mean Bobby's?" Dean asks and when Gabriel nods he adds, "Cool! He is my dad's friend, I have been there a lot of times! His daughter Jo, she is in school with us. Oh, wait! You know Ellen, she is his wife!"

"Of course I know, she is the one who helped me find the job. And I'm pretty sure it's not completely legal. Conflict of interests, maybe. But she is a good person, we owe her a lot."

Gabriel looks sad when he mentions how much Ellen has done for him and his family and Dean feels the need to change the subject, so that his friend can stop worrying so much, so he asks Cas what kind of job he does, hoping there won't be another sad story behind it. Who knows, with this guy everything is possible.

Cas just shrugs at him, disappointed that it's nothing too interesting, so when he says, "It's not a real job, since Michael doesn't want me to do anything," Gabriel explains, "He is tutoring some kids from his school and younger kids who want to go there."

As soon as Gabriel has said it, Cas blushes, looking at his hands sitting in his lap.

"Cool."

"So, uh, how is Sam?"

Dean blinks at the question, "He is fine, I guess."

"It's been a while since I last saw him. Is he- does he go to your school?"

Gabriel sighs, "Cas, if you are still trying to come with me I have to warn you, Michael doesn't seem to agree."

Castiel pouts, but something in the back of Dean's mind keeps telling him that this isn't the reason why Cas seems so sad.


	4. Study session

_**So... I am a little disappointed that no one expressed an opinion about the last chapters, but I am optimistic and I guess you still like the story.**_

 _ **So, here we have chapter 5!**_

 _ **Enjoy! (Oh and please, don't kill me!)**_

 _ **Study session – Aka: Chemistry is not so bad in the end**_

Castiel comes out of the hospital that evening. He is still shaken, as Gabriel tells Dean and sleeps almost all day afterwards, but it's understandable.

Two days later he is back to normal, or at least he is good enough to teach some kids from his school, which means that Gabriel needs to go back home and keep an eye on him, since Michael has to work and apparently no one knows where Luce is.

It's still hard for Gabriel who is still refusing to spend the night to his old home, but he has to go now, at least until Michael comes back home, then he can go back to Ezekiel's.

Dean wouldn't be able to explain why, but as soon as Gabriel asks if he wants to come with him and study together, he says yes; it doesn't bother him that Sam will be home alone, because he really wants to see Cas, especially now that he can see him out of the hospital and on his own feet. He is so happy for Gabriel's request that he almost forgets to tell his brother he won't be home with him and he doesn't care about Sam's growl when Dean tells him that he needs to take the bus home.

Gabriel normally takes the bus, but today Dean is driving him and he can't explain why he feels suddenly so nervous.

As soon as they park the car, Michael opens the door, clearly already ready for work. He has is coat on and his bag in hand and after quickly greeting Dean and kissing Gabe's head, ruffling his hair with a hand, he waves them goodbye and rushes out.

"Where is your brother?" is the first thing Dean asks.

"I guess in the kitchen," replies Gabriel nonchalantly, motioning for Dean to follow him upstairs, "He has probably already started working, but we can ask him if we don't know something."

Dean is delusional, he thought he would have spent time with the little Novak, but he doesn't want to bother him while working. Not to mention that there isn't a real reason to stay with him.

"This is your room?" Dean asks when Gabriel opens the door, arranging the desk for the both of them.

"Cassie's. But he knew we would stay here and he is okay with that."

Dean nods, mumbling a "Cool," just to sound normal and he sits in front of Gabriel rather uncomfortably. It's Castiel's room and even if he's not there, he feels like he's invading his personal space. He feels so stupid for his own thoughts.

He opens his book, looking for the first exercise. As soon as he finds it, he reads the reaction three times, NaOH + Na2So5 + Mn3As2 à Na2HAsO4 + NaMnO4 + Na2SO4 + H2 and chews on his lower lip, waiting for the letters to make sense. Well, he is wasting his time, "Gabe, have you-" he looks up from his book to his friend, just to find the same helpless expression. There is a wing drawn on the corner of Gabe's book and that tells Dean a lot about how much attention his friend is putting into chemistry.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what to do," Gabriel explains and Dean frowns, they are not going to study today.

"Well, that could be a problem," he answers in all honesty.

"Okay, we'll ask Cas."

Dean's heart skips a beat, "Wait, how is he supposed to help us?" he asks. Okay, Castiel is probably a little weird genius as much as Sam, but he is a year behind them and even Sam doesn't know how to do reactions yet, there is no way Castiel could be helpful.

Gabriel is already standing next to the door, with his book in his hands, "I told you, little freak knows everything. Besides private schools have different classes."

"Cool. Wait, Gabe, are you sure we can ask him? He is busy."

"Stop worrying, Dean. He'll be glad, he always is," Gabriel says and Dean frowns. He doubts it; every time he asks Sam for help, his brother looks at him annoyed, saying that if he would pay attention in class he wouldn't need his help.

"Hi, Crowly," Gabriel says entering the room, without even looking at the kid in the room with Castiel and sitting next to his brother, "We need help."

"Hi, Cas," Dean greets, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, twisting the notebook in his hands.

Cas wears glasses and man, he is hot! And Dean is sweating from head to toe; he is done and he knows it, falling for your best friend's brother isn't smart, but it isn't Dean's fault that Castiel is so cute. And Dean is the one who claims to not believe into love at first sight.

"Hi, Dean," he says cheerfully, "Sure, I'll help you. May I just finish this one?" he says, not waiting for an answer, before turning to the other guy and telling him something about Prometheus and the stolen fire.

"Coke, Dean?" Gabriel asks, standing up and going to the fridge, "Crowly, do you want one?" he asks and Dean can tell that is tone is different, he just can't put a finger on it. In the last few days he has understood that Gabriel is weird, he is too tired to even pretend to understand half of what he does. Still, sometimes it's easy for Dean to get that something is wrong with his friend.

"Yeah, sure," this Crowly guy replies, looking at Gabriel with a weird grin.

"Gabriel, please shut up. Crowly, eyes on the page."

Dean looks at him in wonder. Well, if Castiel was his teacher, Dean's grades would improve dramatically.

"Can you do this one alone?" Cas asks and when Crowly nods, he turns his attention back on Dean and Gabriel, "So?"

Dean keeps staring amazed when Cas uses his pointer to adjust the glasses on his perfectly shaped nose, while Gabriel puts the open book in front of his brother, "Chemistry. It doesn't make any sense. I guess there is an error in the book."

Dean can't help but laugh, "How do you know that, if we don't even know where to begin?"

"Why do you always have to talk Dean?" Gabriel frowns, "That's it. Now he is going to explain everything."

"Isn't it why we came here in the first place?"

By now Crowly is looking at Dean, a weird look that almost scares him and Gabriel grunts, dramatically sighing, "Nope Dean! We came here so Cas could do the exercise and I could steal the paper where he wrote it and copy it. But now it's too late. This one," he says to his brother, pointing to the exercise number 12, "Explain."

Castiel looks at it and he seems to count something on his mind, "Okay. Do you know what to do at all?"

Dean shrugs, "No clue," at the same time Gabriel rolls his eyes, "Would we be here if we did?"

Castiel turns the page of the notebook in front of him, looking for a blank space to write on. "Here, this one is basic," he explains, writing a pretty short reaction and turning the notebook to Dean and Gabriel, "You just need to tell me the charge of the ions. What about sodium?"

"Cas, you tell us."

"It's plus one?" Dean half answers, half asks, not even knowing how he knows it. When Cas gives him a proud look, Dean decides that chemistry is his best subject since right now.

"Good, and since the molecules needs to be neutral, the oxygen charge is…?"

"Minus one?" Gabriel asks.

"Nope."

"What? Cas, stop bitching, I know how to count."

"Gabe. It's minus two. And that's because you have two sodium and one oxygen."

They end up studying for two hours straight, which Dean would normally complain about; but it doesn't matter right now when all of a sudden chemistry makes sense and he is almost capable of doing an exercise on his own. Especially since Castiel is so patient and helpful. And hot, but no one needs to know that part. Even Gabriel seems to get it in the end and that makes them both pretty happy.

When Crowly is done with his homework too, after Castiel checks on them one last time, the guy surprisingly asks, "Cas? Do you want to go out with me? Have a coffee or something?" and Dean's heart skips a beat when Crowly brushes a hand against Castiel's pale arm, making him blush.

"Crowly, hands down. He already said no and if you are done, you can pay and go. You know where the door is."

Crowly pouts, handing Gabriel some money and stepping next to Cas again, forcing Gabriel to stand up and put himself between his brother and Crowly, "I said goodbye, Crowly," Gabriel says, escorting him outside, while Cas mutters apologies to Dean.

"Nothing to be sorry for, man," Dean manages to say, when Cas swears it doesn't happen normally.

When Gabriel comes back, after Crowly is gone, he looks angry.

"I told you, Cas, you shouldn't be around him anymore."

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Gabriel," Cas replies, motioning to Dean and he suddenly feels like an intruder.

"I can wait out-"

"No, Dean," Castiel hurries to answer, "That's not what I meant. I meant I don't want to talk."

"Really, Cas? Good. Ehy, Dean, do you want to know why I'm so pissed right now?"

"I really don't." Dean answers. He actually really, really wants to, but he isn't going to betray Castiel like this, when it's obvious he doesn't want for Dean to know, or maybe for Gabriel to say it, Dean isn't sure about that.

"Too bad. I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Gabriel, enough."

"You don't need to work with him."

"But we need money."

Gabriel turns away, his arms on his hips, his foot rhythmically bunching against the floor, in a way that almost looks comical, "And we need you healthy, right?" he asks, trying to calm down.

"And I am as you can see. I'm not a child, Gabriel, you can trust me on this, okay? It's alright."

"Does Michael know?" Gabriel asks and it's clear that he doesn't, since Castiel doesn't reply, "Who stays with you when he is here?"

It's Castiel's time to looks away, "There is no art class, Gabe. We normally study at school so I don't need someone babysitting me. And today he came after you two were upstairs, Michael doesn't know. Now, could you please keep it for yourself and don't tell Michael or whomever else?"

"You don't see him anymore and I don't tell Michael. Sounds fair?"

It doesn't of course, but Castiel nods. "Sorry, Dean. So, uhm, are you staying here for dinner?" he asks with the obvious intention to quit the subject and Dean frowns, "I'd like to, but mom works late and Sammy is home alone."

"Oh, Sam can come too, if he wants to," there is something in Castiel's voice that looks like a plead and Dean hopes it's because he wants him to stay, "Or we can go out, maybe."

"No, we can't. you need to rest, remember?"

"I'm fine, Gabe."

Gabriel ignores his brother, turning to Dean, "But really, call Sam. I can go take him, if you want to stay here. Michael didn't take the car and you already have to drive home later, no point into going back and forth so many times."

Dean shrugs, "That would be great." And it has nothing to do with the fact that he can stay with Castiel for a while.

In less than ten minutes, Gabriel is ready to go out and he looks almost presentable, with his hair in place and a clean shirt on, as he heads out, playing with the keys of his brother's car. They are always supposed to have the car at home when Cassie is here, just in case. But right now there is Dean's car and even if everyone is sure that nothing is going to happen, just in case it's there and Dean can drive him to the hospital, so Gabriel can go out.

And that leaves just Dean and Castiel for at least an hour.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Castiel asks out of the blue, grabbing two ice creams from the freezer and handing one of them to Dean who frowns, not understanding what he is implying. "I mean with Gabriel's background. Must be hard to find out that your best friend lied to you for two years."

"He didn't technically lie." So what, is he trying to push Dean into hating Gabriel?

As if reading in his mind, Castiel clarifies, "I tried to persuade him into telling you, but Gabriel is stubborn as hell and he really likes you. Was afraid you would judge him."

"Why would I? I mean, he didn't do anything."

Castiel licks on his ice cream, reminding Dean of the one melting into his own hands, "Of course he didn't. But most of the people we used to have around happened to reject us. And it's pretty uncommon to live without any parents, in a house where social services come almost every week and having to work this young. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone like us."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself and your family, you know? I find all of you pretty great," he says and before Castiel can object he adds, "I know, I don't really know all of you and I thought I knew Gabriel better than this. But you know what? I somehow admire all of you. Thought it was hard to live with my mom working everyday and having to worry about Sammy. Turns out your brother does that every single day of his life and he works too. And you and Gabriel have been through a lot, still you two walk around with a smile on your face. It's pretty impressive."

Now, Dean isn't one who does big speeches, it's Sam's job. But with Castiel it's somehow easy to open his heart and it sort of came out without him really worrying about what he was saying.

"Wow. And Gabriel said you were heartless."

When Dean said that he was supposed to stay with Sam, Gabriel didn't think twice before offering to go take him. He knows Dean won't suspect anything and it's ingenuous on his part, but Gabriel won't complain. He and Sam have been dating for a few weeks now, nothing special, they just went to the cinema, because Sam likes cliché and he loved holding Gabriel's arm when the film was scary and they have been going out a couple of evenings, when Dean had something else to do.

Sam wanted to tell his brother at first, but Gabriel asked him to wait. He shouldn't have maybe, but he and Dean are friends and being a big brother Gabriel knows that he won't be happy if someone entered in Cassie's life, it's too soon and Sam and Castiel are the same age. Also he always goes to Dean's and he likes to spend time with him, he doesn't want his best friend to feel awkward when they are together, thinking that Gabriel is just waiting for him to go out and stay with Sam.

He hasn't told his brothers either. Luce, well, of course he would be the last one to know; and Michael has a lot on his mind, he probably isn't interested into Gabriel's private life. That's not fair and he knows in the back of his mind that Michael should know, but he doesn't feel like telling him. Cassie is another story. He always asks about Gabriel's life, he always wants to know what happens, but Gabriel doesn't tell him because he knows Castiel already feels restrained, he doesn't want to aggravate his feelings telling him how good public school is when he can't go there. Also he would do anything to meet Gabriel's boyfriend and Gabriel hadn't even mentioned having a brother until few days ago.

Not to mention that every time he thinks about telling someone he feels like throwing up.

Of course on the top of everything he now has to deal with a pretty pissed Sam who would have known sooner about his life. Or maybe just under different circumstances.


	5. Something to talk about

"Why are you here? I was waiting for Dean."

"We need to talk, Sammy. Come on."

Sam closes the door of his house and follows Gabriel to the car, mumbling something about agreeing to go to Gabriel's just because Dean wanted to stay there and not wanting to ruin his plans. It doesn't make a lot of sense in Gabriel's opinion, but he doesn't point it out, too afraid that Sam might change his mind.

"So you have a family."

"And a sad story I'm sure you already heard when I told your brother."

Sam chews on his lower lip, "Gabriel, I told you everything about me; you know about my drunk father, you even know how I lost my virginity and, news flash Gabriel, even Dean doesn't know I'm not a virgin anymore. I thought I deserved your trust."

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm not trying to justify myself, I'm just asking for you to forget what I did and start all over again. Can you do that?"

Sam shrugs, looking out of the window as the lights of the sunset flash in front of his eyes sparkling between treetops, "I'll think about it. And I'm sorry if I didn't answer your calls. I couldn't talk around Dean or mom."

"And you couldn't talk in school, either?" he asks, eyeing him and curling his lips. He doesn't want to make him feel guilty, but he didn't like being ignored so much, not knowing if he and Sam were still seeing each other, if they were still friends even.

"I want to tell Dean," Sam points out, "I don't like lying to him and I don't like that I can't kiss you when he is around. He is always around, Gabe!"

Gabriel smiles, "Yeah, I don't like that I can't slap your ass too, but we might have a problem."

"Another one?"

"I think my brother likes you, really likes you. Like I do like you and I don't want to tell him I basically stole you from him."

"Your brother doesn't even know me!" Sam points out, thinking that Gabriel is just trying to find an excuse and not wanting to give in.

But Gabriel knows what he is talking about, "Oh, he does. Math Olympics last year. I didn't even know you went to Olympics!"

"It's not a big deal and I don't want to always be the nerdy guy who spends his life on his books," Sam defends himself, "I don't remember your brother by the way."

"Yeah, don't tell him that," Gabriel mumbles, stroking his hand on Sam's thigh, "Might kill his pride to know he is so insignificant to you."

Sam gives him a look, but in the end he agrees. So that means that their secret will still be a secret, at least for a while. At least until Castiel has a chance to meet Sam and decide that he doesn't like him.

"What if he does like me in the end? I think I'm… likable, I guess."

"Well, he won't. Cassie likes the macho man style. He likes someone who is a badass, just like his big brother, someone who is less nerdy-"

"Geez, thanks."

"What? I like your nerdy-ness, my brother doesn't, which is good because I'm jealous. And he likes someone who is obviously funnier than you, who does great jocks and with a total different style. Like mine, maybe. Someone who is into sports and-"

"Oh, you mean like Dean."

"Don't say that," Gabriel stops him, half disgusted and half irritated from the insinuation, so Sam tries to explain that he was kidding, "I just-"

"Cassie is too little to be with Dean."

"I wasn't-"

"End of story."

Sam rolls his eyes, "As you wish, big brother of my ass," he says, getting out of the car and waiting for Gabriel to let him inside, with one last warning about acting normal.

"Guys, we are home! Everything fine?" Gabriel yells and Dean and Castiel quickly approaches them, both smiling, "So, Castiel this is Sam and Sam, Castiel," he announces almost laughing when his brother's cheeks turn deep red as Sam shakes his hand.

They eat pizza and then go into Castiel's room to watch a film.

As soon as Castiel puts his glasses on, it's like an epiphany for Sam, who almost jumps out of his chair, "Wait, now I remember you!" he almost yells, gaining a weird look from Dean and a compliant one from Gabriel, "You beat me in the last math Olympics."

"He said you won," Dean points out and Castiel agrees.

"Just because he didn't finish the last test," Sam explains and then he turns to Cas, "You were a lot further than me. And I looked for you later, wanted to know why you didn't show up," he says, recalling everything as if it had happened yesterday.

"I didn't feel good."

Now Gabriel remembers too. It had been one of the many times he had been pulled out of school by Michael when they had to go to the hospital for Cassie. He had had a seizure and the teachers didn't want for him to do the test, even if he said he was fine. He also remembers that Castiel had asked him to look up for the winner and was pretty happy when Gabriel told him the name, he just didn't remember that the nerdy guy with braces and dorky glasses was indeed Sam Winchester.

"Doesn't matter," Gabriel says, "It was a long time ago. Now, can we please watch 'The Maze Runner'?"

"Actually it's getting late, we should go," Sam points out, glancing at the clock on the wall. It's almost midnight and they really should be home by now, what if Mary calls and they don't answer? He doesn't want to be in trouble, even if he wishes he could stay with Gabriel forever.

"You could stay here tonight? If your mom agrees. It's just the two of us, Michael will come home tomorrow morning, so…"

"I call her," Dean jumps out of the couch, even before Sam has given his okay and when Dean excuses himself to do the call, Sam looks at his secret boyfriend, mouthing the word 'Sleepover?' and making him laugh.

"Bring some water, please!" Gabriel yells to Dean, mouthing back to Sam 'Maybe,' just when he is sure that Castiel isn't paying attention.

So Dean heads downstairs, leaving a message with his mom's secretary service.

"Dean, hi!" Michael's voice surprises him, "I didn't know you would still be here. Where are my brothers?"

"Upstairs, I was just going back to them. Uhm, Michael? Gabriel invited me and my brother for a sleepover, is it okay for you?"

Michael seems surprised, it's obvious that they don't have guests that often, but at the same time pleased, "Sure, why not? So there is your brother too? I guess I'll meet him tomorrow morning."

There is something off with him, Dean can read it on his face, but he pretends not to notice, smiling at him and politely mumbling, "Sounds good. Thanks, Michael!" as he heads upstairs.

"What took so long?" is Gabriel's first question, to which Dean answers telling him that Michael is already home. And that he forgot the water in the end.

This time it's Gabriel's turn to go back downstairs, first of all because he really needs to drink, those damn chips were salty and secondly because Michael never comes back earlier than the time he decided, so something must have happened and he braces himself for the worst.

"Mickey? Why are you here?" he asks, following the light in the kitchen and guessing his brother must be there.

Michael is sitting on the wooden chair in the kitchen, a bottle of whiskey next to his right hand, a glass half filled with a golden liquid in his left. Gabriel sits in front of him, putting his elbows on the table, "What happened?"

"Ehy, Gabe. No need to worry, go back to your friends," Michael replies, "It has been a while since you last invited someone for a sleepover. The Winchesters must be really good guys."

"It was Cas' idea," are the first words that escapes his lips, it doesn't need to be the truth. "Now, what happened?"

At this point Luce enters the room, his chest bare a clear sign that he is going to stay too.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asks, already defensive, "What is he doing here, Michael? What happened?" he didn't mean to sound so worried, but he is already starting to panic now. The fact that the four of them are under the same roof and all of them are fine is good, but Luce never stays home when Gabriel is there, so something bad must be going on.

"Are you sure you want to know right now? We can wait till tomorrow and tell you when your friends are gone."

"Now."

Michael nods, agreeing to tell him and in the meanwhile Luce approaches them, looking at Gabriel like he was a wounded animal, "Can I stay?"

"Whatever. Talk."

Luce takes a seat next to them and Michael starts, "So, we need to ask you something."

Michael's 'asking something' always implies borrowing money that would never come back, but if that's it there was no need to be so mysterious, "How much? Well, except if it's for your weed," he says, addressing Luce, "I won't be involved into that."

"He doesn't smoke anymore," Michael answers quickly with a scolding tone, as if offended that Gabriel thought something like that. Well, that wouldn't have been the first time that Luce spends all his money on weed and they need to ask Gabriel and Castiel, so it was his due to ask. At the same time as Michael says that, Luce clarifies that they don't need his money and Gabriel doesn't know if it makes him feel better or worse.

"So, what?"

"Ezekiel is flying to London in a week."

"Good."

"He is going to stay there, Gabe," Luce sends the bomb without sugar coating it, "You need to come back home."

Gabriel stares at the whiskey bottle between his two brothers, unable to speak. They aren't asking, they are imposing.

He remembers the first days after the accident, when their cousin Hanna flew from London to stay with them for a while and Ezekiel offered for Gabriel to stay with him. That time Hanna said it wouldn't have been good. "The sooner, the better," she said, "You won't be able to come back if you let time pass." She was probably right, because the idea of going back sounds frightening right now and it's irrational because Luce is doing better and nothing can happen. He is here right now, with Luce in the same room and he feels fine. But the idea of having somewhere else to go if things get rough is comforting. He can't live here, he is not ready.

"Please, don't do this to me," he begs, his eyes burning with tears he refuses to let fall.

"Actually we have a backup plan," Michael explains, while his little brother wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, pathetically nodding, "If you want to hear us."

Gabriel barely glances at his other brother, who is looking at him with a sympathetic expression, wishing to be anywhere else but here and Gabriel wishes he were strong enough to tell him that there is no need to worry, that he will be fine.

"Ezekiel is going to live in London with Hanna and Rachel, so he is selling the house. And we were already talking about Castiel changing school," Luce begins and Michael ends, "We could sell this house and buy Ezekiel's. Would it be okay with you?"

Gabriel considers it. It doesn't change things, he will still live under the same roof as Luce, but it wouldn't be in the same house where his brother's head was smashed against a table, it wouldn't be in the same place where he had been kicked by his older brother. And it's not like he has a real choice.

"You don't have to say yes just because I'm here, Gabe," Luce clarifies, "We can find another way, I can go somewhere else," he says.

Gabriel knows his brother well enough to know he means it and it actually sounds a good plan, to find another place for Luce to live. But that would mean more money which they don't have and Michael still wants to keep an eye on Luce, what if he starts with drugs again? Gabriel wouldn't forgive himself if something happens to Luce just because he is too weak to face his fears. Too selfish to even try.

There is something else too.

No matter how bad things are, no matter how hard he fought to forget it, and no matter how much he will always deny the truth, Gabriel still loves Luce; it's a brotherly love of course, but it's love. He shouldn't say he has a favorite brother, so he won't, he loves all of his brothers. But he and Luce? They have always had this special bond and the last years, even before Cas' accident, have been killing him. Maybe this is their chance to make up with each other?

In the end he nods, barely mumbling that it's okay for him and excusing himself from the room, before breaking down.

"What's holding him so long?" Dean asks at some point, wondering what has happened to his friend.

Castiel is already dozing off, side effect of the cocktail of medicines in his system and Sam is getting worried. "Dean, I need to use the bathroom." It's so old as an excuse that Dean probably believes it's true.

Instead Sam silently walks down, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, hearing muffled voices from the kitchen. He tries to get what they are saying, but he doesn't catch anything at all, all he knows is that at some point, Gabriel is coming back and Sam can't hide anywhere, so he just stands there, watching him cry and opening his arms for Gabriel to crawl in the warmth of his embrace when he approaches. "Ehy. Ehy, what happened?" he asks worried, stroking his hair, trying to move Gabriel's head from his chest, so he can see him.

"They want me to live with them. Sammy I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"Ezekiel is moving out. Michael wants me home and I'm scared. But then I feel bad because it looks like I don't want to be with Luce, which is true, but I still feel bad about it. And I feel bad that I'm not strong enough."

"Ehy, you are strong. Look at me, Gabe. You are here tonight and I'm pretty sure if I were in your shoes I wouldn't be able to stay, you know?"

Gabriel sniffles, pulling back to finally look at Sam, "Sammy, my brother lives here every day, and he is the one who spots the scars of that evening."

Sam doesn't know how to answer. He wants to tell Gabriel that what happened had probably been scarier for Gabriel than for Castiel. He is pretty sure that Castiel doesn't remember anything at all and yes, it must be pretty tough to live with the consequences of his crazy brother's actions, facing him every day and not hating him, but that doesn't mean Gabriel is less tough. He is the one who feels the weight of what happened on his shoulders, he feels guilty, but especially, he will never forget what happened that evening. It must be horrible for him.

"It's okay. Look, I can't say there is a way to fix this. But if you ever feel like you can't stay home, you can always come to mine. And I don't mean just because you and I are together, you are Dean's friend and you know my mom loves you. Our home is always open for you, even if you probably won't need to come to us. Okay?"

"What would I do without you, Sammy?" Gabriel says and Sam kisses his wet lips, tasting the salt of his tears.


End file.
